lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Jestife
' House Jestife' was once a very powerful Vandal house based out of Brill during the reign of William Lovie. Exiled from Lucerne following the Lucerne Civil War they now serve House Malfoy in their expansionism north of Westbridge . First coming to prominence during the Driving Tide House Jestife followed William Lovie to Lucerne where they became very close to the ruling family in House Lovie. There main members stayed behind during the War in Arnor and thus they were pursuaded heavily by John Lovie into following his madness. They lost their position when they sided with John Lovie during his madness, and they were forced to move to Brill. They were then nearly destroyed when they sided with the True Sons of Lucerne and attempted to assasinate members of the Lucernian regime. House Jestife then fled north and came to become a vassal house of House Malfoy where they now are one of their greatest supporters. History Early History Brill See Also : Brill Following their defeat during the fall of John Lovie the remaining members of House Jestife left Lucerne where their reputation was ruined, and they fled east to the town of Brill. In Brill they used their coniving behavior meshed with their violence to utterly dominate and takeover the town from the old leader of the town in House Cash. With this in place House Cash left the town and moved to Tree Hill which left the main leadership of the town now gone, and replaced by House Jestife who the town would find had no skill in controlling the town. Their main goals over their time there were not the improvement of the town, and instead they actually begin heavily investing in basically their own village inside the town. The construction of this village left the town in huge debt, but instead of attempting to fix this the leadership of House Jestife made things worse when they further put the town in debt as they upgraded heavily their personal forces, and contructed a massive armory where they stored this vast equipment stores. 'Lucernian Civil War' Main Article : Lucerne Civil War Exiled House Malfoy Noteable Members Family Members * † Joshua Jestife. Executed by House Swift fleeing with Hostella Jestife **Casandra Jestife ***Charlotte Jestife ****Daniel Faraday *** † Erik Jestife. Killed during the Siege of Brill ***Jeremy Jestife *** † Jenny Jestife. Executed by House Swift while fleeing with Hostella Jestife *** † Valen Jestife. Died during the Attack on Lucerne ***Sophia Jestife *** Orlan Jestife * † Horton Jestife. Died during the Attack on Lucerne ** † Hostella Jestife. Executed by House Swift trying to flee *** † Jorrel Jestife. Killed during the Siege of Brill *** † Wendell Jestife. Died during the Attack on Lucerne ***Maege Jestife *** † Holden Jestife. Died during the Attack on Lucerne * † Arina Jestife. Killed during the Siege of Brill ** † Arnol Snow. Killed during the Siege of Brill *** † Waylar Jestife. Killed during the Siege of Brill *** † Korban Jestife. Killed during the Siege of Brill Other Noteables Category:Vandals Category:Former Houses in Lucerne Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Tevinter